Grand Theft Auto 1: A Novelization
by fluffyspissed
Summary: i was browsing the GTA section and didn't see much on the first GTA game. so i decided to change that. this story follows Travis, a playable character in the first game, follow him and all of his crazy adventures throughout, i plan to novelize the entire game so keep reading! I dont own GTA or anything by rockstar games for that matter, just a fan writing a harmless story, enjoy!


**Grand Theft Auto 1: A Novelization**

**A/N: Hello people, i decided to write this because of my love of all GTA games but especially the first ever Grand Theft Auto, NO NOT GTA: III THAT IS NOT THE FIRST GRAND THEFT AUTO, so many people think that's the first one, i guess because they have some sort of disease that inhibits them from reading roman numerals. and because i looked at the GTA section and saw virtually no stories on this game, so i decided to break away from the norm. anyway, enough blab, i really hope you enjoy the story. if you didnt read the description, (or if there wasn't enough friggin space to tell you what this story is about) the story follows Travis, A playable character from the first Grand Theft Auto game. please review this, it would be nice to have a little motivation to continue this story because i really like where its going, there is dialogue derived directly from the game and the missions itself, there is also filler in between which obviously makes it a fan fiction, try playing GTA: 1 to figure out what real and what not. if you call yourself a true GTA fan you wont need to :D also the chapters will be named after the playable episodes in the game, they go in order dont worry. Part 2 will be up soon enough rated T for bad words and some violence.**

Chapter 1: Gangsta Bang Part 1

It was extremely dark, and Travis didn't have the slightest clue to what was going on. All he knew was that he was in a car but he didn't know what kind of car because about 10 minutes ago he had been jumped by an unknown group and had a potato sack thrown on top of his head. It all happened so fast he barely even remembered it; he hadn't even the slightest chance to defend himself. He had no idea where the hell the car was headed, all he knew is he wanted out of there. Just when Travis was about to make a move the car came to a sudden stop, you could hear the rubber screech against the asphalt for a couple seconds. He felt a big slamming blow against his stomach that knocked the wind right out of him.

"Oof!" he said in pain

Now he could barely breathe, that's when he felt a second impact directly into his face. He felt like this would never end, and just then he heard the car door open up and he felt himself flying out of the car and slamming hard down on to the concrete sidewalk making a loud 'thud' sound. He felt a hand grab the top of the potato sack and thrust it upward off of his head. He heard a voice.

"Don't screw up again kid, or you'll end up chopped up into pieces and tossed into the river."

Travis heard three doors on the car shut almost simultaneously, the car burned rubber a second time and sped right off. He was writhing in pain on the ground facing a wall; he realized he was in an alley. He managed to sit up against the wall.

"Nice going Travis, you messed up again. If I keep this up I'll be dead in no time."

Travis was an average looking type of guy, the only strange thing about him was his black Mohawk. Other than that, he was your average build, white, Mafioso with a crummy life of robbing and killing. It was all Travis knew how to do; he grew up around that type of behavior. He got into the life at about 12 years old when he robbed his first convenience store. By 18 he was doing hits for mob bosses and helping traffic huge amounts of drugs and weapons into the city. Now the year was 1997 and He sat against the wall thinking about his life so far and resting from the beating he got. He was wearing a green turtle neck and jacket, blue jeans, and a pair of running shoes.

After about twenty minutes or so of sitting down his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yeah Travis listen, Bubby wants to give ya another shot, you should consider ya self lucky guy cos' most guys don't get a second chance. Bubby knows you're a good guy and ya know how ta get the job done. Now hurry up and get your ass to da phones in the park fa more jobs, there should be a Bulldog parked across da street from where ya got dropped off. But remember, ya mess up again; we really mess ya up Capichè?"

"yeah I got it, bye."

Travis hung up the phone. He walked out of the alleyway and took a look around; he was on a one way street. Pedestrians were passing him on the sidewalk as he stood there, one of the pedestrians bumped into him.

"Watch where ya goin' ya prick!" the angry pedestrian said walking away.

Travis just ignored him and stayed standing where had been

"Welcome to liberty city, I guess." Travis said

As he walked across the street from the alleyway and sure enough like Bubby's right hand man said, he saw a Bulldog parked by the curb. He walked over to the driver's side and pulled the handle; lucky for him it was unlocked. He didn't feel like smashing a window in broad daylight and have the cops on his ass. He saw the keys were in the ignition. He got in and started the Bulldog; it made a loud 'vroom!' as it was a sports car he half expected this, he also half expected the car to be a piece of junk. He had been left with crappy cars to do jobs in the past, which made it almost impossible to finish the job unless he needed that car to finish the job. Otherwise he would just steal someone else's car either by gunpoint or by picking the lock of one. He made a U-turn and started for the phones in the park. The streets were almost in the shape of a zigzag as he went down them, first a right then a left, and another right and left turns. After what seemed like a hundred right and left turns he was at the phones in front of the park. The phones sat in a row next to each other on the sidewalk, four of them. The one farthest to the left was ringing; he parked the car and got out to answer it, He took the phone off of the hook.

"Hello?"

"Yeah listen up, ya need the find the car Crazy Jimmy dumped in Northeast Park. It's a Mundano, find it 'fore the cops do - or die." *click*

Short and sweet, that's how most the informers are for the jobs. Travis hung up the phone; he went over to a wooden crate by the phone farthest to the right. He took the top off of the box knowing full well what was going to be inside. He grabbed the nine millimeter pistol out of the crate and checked the magazine. Sure enough it was loaded, and it came with an extra magazine in the box. He slapped the magazine back into the gun and then went back to the Bulldog. He started it up and was on his way to Northeast Park. He went back the zigzag way until he was on a street that went straight ahead. After driving straight for a couple of minutes, he found the street he needed to turn into he slowed the car a bit and started to turn to the right when he felt his whole body sway to the passenger side. Another car smashed into his Bulldog, Travis hadn't put on a turn signal or even looked to see if another car was turning onto the same street as he was. He put the car in park and got out to assess the damage, it was banged up pretty good.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKIN' YA JACKASS!"

Travis looked up to see the driver he smashed into walking up to him in a very angry and frustrated manner. He felt like that guy was about to get a little too close for comfort.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT CAR IS WORTH! MORE THAN YOUR LIFE YOU STUPID BASTARD!" said the frustrated man

The man was dressed in a nice looking suit, he seemed to Travis to be one of those "I don't have time to waste I'm always in a rush" executive types. Maybe he was a CEO of a company or something important like that, but frankly Travis didn't care and just wanted to be on his way.

"Listen carefully; I don't give a rat's ass about your ugly Beast GTS or you, so why don't you do yourself a favor and get out of here before you get hurt" Travis said while pulling up his shirt revealing the handle of his gun.

"whoa! Uhh..er.. okay I'm sorry man I'll just get out of your way"

The man got back into his smashed up Beast GTS and went down the street Travis intended to go down originally. The bumper of the man's car was hanging all the way down and partly smashed into the front, screeching loudly as it was being drug across the asphalt. Travis took a look at his car, the bumper on the Bulldog was removed completely, and the hood was raised up and bent like a half folded piece of paper. Both lights were smashed and there was a large oil puddle leaking out from under the car.

"Well, not driving that thing again"

Travis decided to walk the rest of the way, as he was on the same street as the car was and from what the informer said about its location, he figured it was only a couple blocks away.

Sure enough after a couple of blocks there sat the Mundano he was told to pick up. He walked to the driver's side opened the door, got in, and started the car. It sounded a bit sluggish when it started.

"God only knows what Crazy Jimmy does with his things." Travis said

He then pulled out his cell phone and called the job informant, it rang three times before anyone answered

"whaddya want?"

"it's Travis, I got Crazy Jimmy's car, what's next?"

"Bring it over ta Dulli's in West Park, and hurry it up! We got fresh doughnuts ova here!"

Travis hung up and put the car in drive; he turned around and headed to West Park. He went down the street for a couple of minutes and turned right onto the street he needed to be on. Some guy tried to cut him off; in return Travis flipped him off and drove away. He arrived at Dulli's and he waited for the garage door to slide up so he could pull the car in, after it slide up he inched the car forward into the garage and stepped out to talk to the guy running the garage.

"Alright, here it is. What do I have to do next?" Travis asked

"Crazy Jimmy needs a driver, talk to him on the phone at the South West Park subway" the man said

"Ok" Travis said and walked out

He was wondering what Crazy Jimmy needed a driver for. Travis knew better than to ask a bunch of questions, especially around these people. Whatever he needed a driver for he was hoping it wasn't too risky. The subway the guy in the garage was talking about was practically in plain view from where Travis was, it was the same subway that was right across the street from where he was practically beaten to a pulp. So he decided to walk there. It only took him about 90 seconds to get there, he counted. The phone was ringing, so Travis picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Yeah it's Jimmy, there's a cab with fake plates in South East Island City, pick it up then pick me up outside the bank in south park" *click*

Travis hung up the payphone. South East Island City was too far a walk to get to where he needed to go on time. He didn't want to keep Crazy Jimmy waiting, there was a reason people called him "Crazy Jimmy" Travis heard that Jimmy once stabbed a man to death just because the man looked him in the eyes. So Travis decided he would steal a car, there weren't any parked within his sight. So he decided to do the next best thing, Grand Theft Auto.

"Man I hate doing this"

He waited for a car to turn down onto the street he was on; the first car that came down was a Regal. He jumped in front of the car and the driver slammed on the brakes and made a screeching halt. Travis walked to the driver's side and opened the car door.

"Hey! What's the big id-"

the man in the car tried to say but was cut off because Travis punched him hard in the face and then threw him out of the car. Travis said nothing as he was about to enter the Regal, but just as he was squatting to get in the previous driver kicked Travis in the side causing him to smack his head against the side of the roof.

"Damn it, why you sonofa-" Travis said extremely agitated and turning towards the man with his knee and leg bent back far enough that he could feel the heel of his shoe touch his back. Travis let his leg fly forward kicking the man in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"-bitch!" Travis said, finishing his insult. He got in the Regal and made a U-turn back down the street the car had originally came onto, he drove the street for a couple minutes until he made a right onto a major six lane highway, he headed down the highway for a few minutes before turning left down a smaller street. Suddenly a sharp pain hit Travis causing him to swerve the car a bit. He got a massive headache from hitting his head earlier; he didn't feel it instantly because his adrenaline was high while he was jacking the car. It had finally wore off, and now he had a terrible pain. He knew he didn't have any time to stop and get some aspirin; he would just have to wait until he got the job done.

After about 5 more minutes of driving he finally reached the alley that had the Taxi with the fake plates on it. He put the Regal in park, got out, went to the Taxi, and got in. He started up the Taxi and drove out of the alley back onto the street. Travis had to go back pretty much the same way he came, except this time he made a right turn down the street he had come down with driving the Regal he drove down that street until he entered South Park. As he neared the bank in South Park, he heard a loud bell ringing. After couple seconds Travis realized just what he was about to get into, Crazy Jimmy just robbed the bank in South Park and Travis was the getaway driver.

"Fantastic" Travis said sarcastically

As he neared the sidewalk in front of the bank Crazy Jimmy came sprinting out with two suitcases. He opened the door in a hurry and threw both suitcases and himself into the backseat.

"GET US THE HELL OUTTA HERE" Crazy Jimmy said slamming the door shut.

Travis put the car in drive and sped away from the bank, he knew soon enough the cops would be all over them like a bad rash.

"hey kid, Bubby's got a sticky love nest in South Island Heights, take me there would ya?"

"No problem Jimmy" Travis said

Just then two police cars were hot on their tail. Travis was getting a bit nervous; he hoped he wouldn't need to use his gun.

"hey kid, the cops is on us" Jimmy said

"Yeah I noticed" Travis replied

"Hey lose these two clowns first and then head ova ta the Pay N' Spray a couple a blocks away from here; we'll get tha plates changed and tha car re-sprayed. It's on me since I got all dis new cash ta piss away, whaddya say kid?" Jimmy said

"Sounds good to me" Travis said, he had forgot all about the good ol' Pay N' Spray.

Travis picked up more speed and swerved the car onto the wrong side of the road onto the sidewalk passing an oncoming car; this caused the police car right behind him to smash into the car he passed. He went back onto the street and the second police car which had been a bit further back started to near the taxi. Before it could get any closer Crazy Jimmy rolled down the window and pointed his pistol out toward the cop car and fired three loud shots; the third one hitting the front left tire, causing the officer to swerve uncontrollably and crash into a nearby convenience store.

"Whoa! I see they call you Crazy Jimmy" Travis said surprised at what just happened.

"Yeah well, yanno" Crazy Jimmy said leaning back into the car putting the pistol back into his waistband.

Travis managed to get to the Pay N' Spray without being seen by more cops, since it was a taxi it didn't need to be sprayed, but it got a nice cleaning and scuff removing along with a plate change that Jimmy paid for. Travis figured they would blend in with the rest of the hundreds of Taxi's around town. After everything was done and over with they drove down some side streets and a couple of highways until they got to the love nest Jimmy wanted to go to. Travis pulled into the garage and he and Jimmy stepped out

"Thanks a million kid, actually 2.7 million. whatcha say ya name was?"

"Travis and no problem at all"

"ahh, gotta rememba that, here's ya cut kid, see ya around sometime"

"Ok then, thanks"

Travis walked out of the garage; he counted the money he got, ten thousand dollars.

"Nice, I think I'll go buy some aspirin with this" Travis said

After a trip to the convenience store and two aspirin later Travis got a phone call

"Hello?"

"Get your ass back to the phones in the Park for more jobs" *click*

Travis got into the Cossie he stole to get to the convenience store in the first place and headed back to the park. He took the zigzag way again and after a few minutes he was at the payphones again, this time the one second to the far left was ringing, Travis put the Cossie in park and got out to answer it.

"Hello?"

"The Angels wasted one of our dealers and split with the shit, Bubby wants it back. Green bike, South Hackenslash, move it" *click*

Travis hung up the payphone and ran to the driver's side of the Cossie, he opened the door, hopped in, put it in drive and sped away. He knew that this time he was going to use his gun. He took some side streets that lead him from the Park to West island heights, and then a main street for a few minutes until he ended crossing a bridge over into Southeast Hackenslash he then made a right onto a back street and then left on another backstreet until he reached a main road, he drove down the main road for no more than thirty seconds and he was in South Hackenslash. He parked his Cossie across the street and saw the Angels gang outside conversing on the sidewalk. He saw the row of bikes sitting one in front of the other. The green one was the one all the way up in front facing the street ready for an easy getaway, it was practically begging for someone to steal it. Travis sat and thought about how he should go into this, he thought maybe guns blazing would do it, but then again he could get shot and killed easier that way. Then Travis smiled, there were only four of them out there guarding the bike. So he put the car in drive and sped toward the ones on the side walk running them all over two of them went under the car, one smacked the windshield and rolled over the roof and broke his neck on the pavement. The last one managed to survive being knocked 30 feet in front of the Cossie, Travis got out leaving the car in drive. He walked up to the bike and just as he was about to get on it and ride away, he caught the surviving Angel member trying to reach for his handgun. The gun was knocked out of the gang members possession when he got hit and it slid away from him a couple feet, just as he was about to touch the handle of the gun Travis's foot touched it first and slid the gun away from his grasp. The gang member was now furious and grabbed Travis by his ankle in an attempt to knock him over, but it was useless as he was too weak from getting hit by the speeding Cossie. He wouldn't let go of Travis's leg so Travis produced his own hand gun and pointed at the man's arm, he squeezed the trigger and a single nine millimeter bullet ripped into the man's arm. The man's screamed in agony and let go of Travis, concerned more about his arm. Travis put his gun in his waistband of his jeans and jumped on the bike, before he sped off he heard a loud smash, he looked over to see he Cossie smashed up against another car. Travis forgot to put the car in park; he really didn't care though because he was more concerned with getting away. He sped off ducking in side streets and alleyways until he felt safe enough to call the job informant. It rang twice before someone answered.

"I got the bike" Travis said

"The shit's in the bikes gas tank, bring it to Diego's in Northeast Hackenslash"

"Alright" Travis said and hung up.

He was still driving down side streets and alleyways just to be extra cautious. Then he got the courage to take a main street to save some time. After about four or five minutes of driving down a main street he was in Northeast Hackenslash, he saw Diego's garage and started to pull off of the street. He sat on the bike in front of the garage waiting for it to open up. Travis saw who he presumed to be Diego through the window of the garage walking towards a button that he pushed causing the garage to slowly slide open. Travis pulled the bike in and shut it off; he stood up off the bike.

"Here it is" Travis said to the man he thought was Diego.

"Hey, wait here for a bit while I get the stuff outta the gas tank." The man said

"No problem" Travis said

"So how long ya been workin' for Bubby?"

"Too long" Travis said to the man

The man chuckled a bit and said "yeah I know what ya mean pal, I've been doin' stuff like this for years, not that I'm complaining. The pay is too good for complaining" The man said

"That's easy for you to say, your safe inside your little shop here, but I'm out on the streets risking my neck on a daily basis, no offense" Travis explained

"None taken, but this job can be risky too, I never know if I'm gonna get a car rigged to blow if I remove a certain part. Who knows, this bike just might be what finally kills me. The Angels could have rigged this thing just in case somebody tried to pull any fast ones on 'em"

"You mean like if someone ran over the ones who were guarding it and stole it so he could bring to a place that removes illegal drugs from gas tanks and such?" Travis said with a smirk.

"Yeah sure something like that" the man said laughing

After 20 minutes of watching the man work and another 5 of listening to him making a phone call to someone about the drugs and what Travis needed to do with them next, the man finally walked out to Travis and told him what to do

"This shit's bent Tony Dio's, he wants it back. Answer the phone in North Fort Law." The man said.

"Ok, see you later" Travis replied.

"Yeah later on pal" the man said

Travis exited the garage; he saw a Portsmouth parked a few feet away from him. He walked up to the driver's side door and pulled on the handle, the door opened up no problem. Travis got in and began to search for some key but there were none, so he began to hotwire the car and after a couple of minutes he was successful. He hadn't hotwired at car for a long time; otherwise he would have finished faster. He slammed the door shut and made a U-turn onto the street heading back the way he came from where he killed the Angels members. Except this time he made a left turn down and a small two lane street that after a couple minutes eventually lead him to a back street. He made a right turn getting off of the small back street on to a large four lane street. He followed the four lane street, passing by an army base in the process. Travis looked over and saw a tank parked inside, it was guarded and had a big gate protecting it. For some reason Travis had a feeling that he was going to be told to take that thing for a job. He hoped that wouldn't happen. He turned right on to a two lane street and then immediately right again on to another two lane street he drove for about fifteen seconds before he saw the phone he needed to answer he parked the Portsmouth, got out and went over to the payphone. He picked it up and put it to his mouth.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bubby's baby, dump the shit in the park in Southeast Hackenslash. Hurry, ya got about thirty seconds before Tony gets there" *click*

Travis dropped the payphone and jumped back into the Portsmouth in a hurry. He knew if he didn't get there before Tony did and dropped the stuff in a trashcan or something then it was going to be his ass. He put the car in drive and sped down a two-way street that led him back to the four lane street he had been on where he passed the army base. He drove frantically while looking for Tony; he had hoped thirty seconds hadn't passed yet. He couldn't afford to mess up again. Just then he saw the park Tony would be at next to a building in Southeast Hackenslash; Travis slammed on the brakes and put the car in park. He flung the door open and sprinted out with the stuff; it had been put in a suitcase before he left Diego's so it wouldn't look so suspicious. He got to the park a little out of breath, mainly because he was so worked up from almost messing the job up. He saw a bench he could put it under so Tony wouldn't miss it; he carefully slid it under the bench and went back to his Portsmouth. His phone rang and he answered it immediately.

"Hello?" Travis said.

"Tony's on his way, make sure he gets the pickup"

"Got it" Travis said and hung up

He got in the car and drove across the street so he could see if Tony got the stuff. Almost immediately after he parked Tony walked up and looked around. He found the suitcase under the bench and walked away nonchalantly. A few minutes after Tony walked away Travis's phone rang and he answered it right away.

"Good job! Tony sends his regards, fat shit left a meatball hero for ya too. Now get your ass back to the phones in the park fa more jobs"

"Ok" Travis said and hung up.

He was relieved that was over, he decided that he would take a little break before going back to the phones. So he took the Portsmouth he was driving over to a restaurant where he would rest and regain some energy before risking his life again.

"I've got a feeling this day is far from over" Travis said to himself as he stepped out of his car.

**A/N: okayyyy was it good? if your curious about what Travis looks like, what the cars look like and anything else to the grand theft auto wiki, I can't write the name of the website because fanfiction won't let me do so, but it's one of those wikia sites, you know the ones that have information soley on one subject like a certain movie or game, find the grand theft auto one and search Travis, Vehicles in GTA 1, and anything else you want to know just look at the GTA 1 article. Thanks!**


End file.
